Love in a Lost Land
by Arwen Undomiel1
Summary: What if Lotr and fairies in it.......and what if Legolas fell in love with one of them? Rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE LOTR CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. THEY ARE ALL THE PROPERTY OF TOKIEN ENTERPRISES® .  
  
  
  
A/N: I was reading The Two Towers when I thought "What if LOTR had fairies in it?" You have to admit that this is a pretty interesting concept. I mean, Tolkien had the elves and dwarves, so you can't leave the fairies out. So, I've decided to write a fan fiction about a lost race of fairies that no one had heard of or seen in Middle-Earth for millennia, even though they are still there (just in seclusion) I've decided to start this fan fiction by uploading a list of character, to better help you understand where I got many of these names. All of the fairy names, I actually came up with by doing research on types of fairies, and I used the types, as the names For the Character, with the exception of 3 or 4 of them which will be indicated with an *. One more thing, after the war of the ring Mirkwood was renamed Eryn Lasgalen, so when you see that name, you know I am actually talking about Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
1 CHARACTERS  
  
Legolas- Elf: King of Eryn Lasgalen, husband of Asrias, father Myrea and Myreon.  
  
Asrias( Azree-as): Fairy: Queen of the Realm of Tuatha* wife of Legolas, mother of Myrea and Myreon, sister of Annwn and Argante, and Dryad.  
  
Myrea and Myreon: Elves/Fairies: Princess and Prince of Tuatha and Eryn Lasgalen, children of Legolas and Asrias.  
  
Argante and Annwn: Fairies: Sisters of Asrias  
  
Dryad: Fairy: Brother of Asrias  
  
*Glindor: Fairy: Former lover of Asrias, son of Grodindel and Minee, husband of Nyrea.  
  
*Grodindel: Fairy: Duke of Sidhe, part of Tuatha, husband of Minee, father of Glindor.  
  
*Minee (Min-ay): Fairy: Wife of Grodindel, mother of Glindor.  
  
*Nyrea: Fairy: Former friend of Asrias, wife of Glindor.  
  
*Arbed:Fairy: I'm not sure who this will be yet.  
  
Gwyllion and Caelia:Fairies: Servents of Asrias  
  
Arianrhod: Fairy: Servent of Myrea.  
  
Urisk and Shefro: Elves: Servents of Legolas and Myreon.  
  
ALL FELLOWSHIP MEMBERS PLUS ARWEN AND ELROND ARE INCLUDED IN THIS ALSO. MAYBE GALADRIEL AND CELEBORN TOO.  
  
*REALM OF TUATHA IS A MYTHICAL PLACE IN IRELAND WHERE THE SIDHE(SHEE) FAIRIES LIVE. IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE "WILLOW" THEN YOU HAVE HEARD OF IT.  
  
IF ANY ONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OF THIS SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW. I AM OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS. DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA SO FAR? LET ME KNOW. IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE IDEA THEN I WILL WRITE THE STORY, IF YOU DON'T THEN I MGIHT NOT. LET ME KNOW!! HURRY!!! 


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
A/N: I have added a few more characters. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload, I have been really busy. I decided I better hurry when I saw that a few people had stolen my fairy idea. Believe me, it was my idea first, I can tell my the dates your people's storeid were first posted, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! This will be a short chapter.  
  
Anyway- Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
"I am going to find the Realm of Tuatha," Legolas said to Gimli.  
  
"What?" Gimli said shocked, "Legolas, my friend, you must not go. Too many elves have wasted their lives trying to find that place!"  
  
"I know, Gimli," said Legolas, "but my heart cannot be at rest unless I try. In the legends of old Tuatha is more beautiful than any place in Middle Earth, and the fairies who live there are said to be more beautiful than even the elves, and more powerful than wizards."  
  
"The legends also say that Tuatha is ruled by a queen whose beauty is bewitching to look upon. It is also said that she sines with the light of the starts," Gimli said, "but in all her beauty and majesty, her heart is cruel and cold towards strangers."  
  
Legolas looked away in grave thought. "None the less, Gimli," he said " I must go. I shall leave in three days."  
  
"But Legolas!" Gimli exclaimed, "Who will run your kingdom. There is no one her to take over with your father gone to Valinor. You have responsibilities. You can't just take off and leave."  
  
"Erestor and Galdor are arriving from Rivendell tomorrow, they shall watch my kingdom for me," Legolas said to Gimli, and then walked away.  
  
Gimli looked at his friend and shook his head as he watched him walk away. 


	3. Meeting in the woods

Disclaimer: blah blah blah  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been nearly 3 weeks since Legolas had left Eryn Lasgalen. He was just north of Arnor when he reached a great forest and decided to go inside. Legolas saw a graet light far off in the middle of the forest and began riding towards it. For nearly and hour he rode, and he eventually reached a larger gate make entirely of diamonds. Inside was was a beautiful city, with streets of marble and houses of stone. He walked closer to the gate and tried to open it, but could find no way.  
  
"Don't even move!" he heard a voice say behind him.  
  
Legolas turned around to find two arrows pointed in his face. Holding the arrows were two long haired men. One had hair as dark and midnight and the other had hair of gold.  
  
"Who are you," the dark haired man demanded.  
  
" I am Legolas Greenleaf, King of Eryn Lasgalen, formerly known as Mirkwood and Greenwood the Great. I come as a friend."  
  
The two men gazed at Legolas in wonder for seemed like a long time.  
  
"We shall take you to the queen. She will decide what to do with you. I am Shefro," said the dark haired man. This is Urisk, I assume you know of fairies."  
  
" I have heard many legends," said Legolas.  
  
"I am sure you have," Urisk stated, "Let us be on our way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter we get to see the queen!!! Yay. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am having a blast writing it. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
